


Spoiling Your Appetite

by ahunmaster



Series: Wolf/Bear AU [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Bear-Men, Bodily Fluids, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Human/Animal Hybrids, Hybirds, Multiple Orgasms, OCs - Freeform, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Lugnut enjoys watching his Alpha and their lover have sex even if it wasn't his intention.





	

 

He hadn't really planned on this, but it was hard to not get horny after walking in on his Alpha fucking Miss Eclipse into the couch.  And then staying until Megatron stuffed her womb full of his seed.

 

Alpha already knew he was watching, his eyes glancing over while he kept Eclipse's legs over his shoulders.  But it only spurned the bear-man on as he finished inside of her, sheathing himself completely inside of her to keep his seed inside.

 

"Nice and stuffed," He said to no one in particular as Eclipse's head rolled against the couch.  "Now, would you like a turn with her, Lugnut?"

 

"Ah!  I-I'm not-!  Um..." Lugnut was aroused, yes, but the mood to take Eclipse just wasn't there.  He didn't have any desire to fuck her with his cock.

 

But there was something else that could help him sate the lust building up inside him.

 

Megatron chuckled as he noticed the look in the other's nervous eyes.  "Of course.  You just love eating out her filthy little cunt, don't you?"

 

Lugnut was incapable of doing anything but nodding.  His voice was gone, his throat dry and needy for Eclipse and her wet pussy.

 

"Then let me help you out," Megatron pulled Eclipse to him before adjusting them both so she was laying back against the couch with her legs up and apart when Megatron pulled out.  Their mixed fluids slowly began to seep out as Megatron pulled his pants back on.

 

"Well?  Are you just going to leave her there, Lugnut?" The bigger bear-man jumped before looking between his Alpha and their human lover on the couch.  Eclipse was staring back at him, cloudy, but needy eyes looking into his.  Wanting him.  Needing him.

 

Primus help him.

 

He barely heard Megatron's chuckling as he got to his knees before Eclipse and threw his face between her thighs.  Primus, the smell was already making him salivate like mad before he even got his tongue into her wet, moist pussy.

 

Eclipse mewled, her legs shaking like mad as he moved them to lay over his shoulders.  His tongue, already trained to devour his little human lover like she was the last piece of food on this earth, was already cleaning her pussy out of all it held.  Her sweet fluids and the Alpha's own seed mixed with it... He was depraved doing this, but he couldn't stop himself from eating away at her pussy like a babe.

 

"I'll send Shockwave by in a while if Lugnut doesn't satisfy you.  Or at most, loses the strength to pick you up and take you upstairs for a bath.  Have fun, you two."

 

Megatron's footsteps became background noises as Lugnut lapped at every inch of Eclipse's vagina he could reach.  And it only got better as she continued to orgasm over and over again to feed him more sweet fluids.

 

This was definitely going to spoil his appetite for dinner tonight.

 

END


End file.
